Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)
. The X-Men were able to destroy the organization from both outside and within. They then went on to battle Blastaar. , The Living Pharoah, and Larry Trask and his Sentinels. He briefly died and was revived by Magneto while the team visited the Savage Land . The X-Men then battled Sunfire, stopped the invasion of the Z'Nox, and survived an encounter with an angry Hulk. While Warren was out on a date with Candy, his father was killed by men working for the villain Dazzler. Overcome with grief, Warren blamed his own absence for his father's murder. Candy was kidnapped by Dazzler's organization as well, and when Warren went to rescue her, the Dazzler removed Angel's mask and revealed his identity to both the Dazzler and Candy. Dazzler admitted to actually being Warren's own uncle, Burtram Worthington, having only used Worthington Industries for his campaign of diamond smuggling. Burtram was apparently then killed in the following battle from a great fall. The X-Men reformed, with Xavier returning not long after, explaining his situation of leaving before the Z'Nox invasion. It was later revealed that Warren's uncle Burtram Worthington had in fact survived the fall, and was intending on stealing away the Worthington family fortune. The X-Men with Candy were able to stop the Dazzler's plot, but not before Warren's mother Kathryn was poisoned by Burtram and died. Warren was among the original X-Men that was rescued by Xavier's new team of X-Men from an encounter with the island-being Krakoa. Not longer after, Warren and the other original X-Men left the team leaving Cyclops and Xavier with a brand new team of X-Men. Life After the X-Men Planning to start a college career in Los Angeles, both Warren and Iceman started the group called the Champions of Los Angeles with the vast amounts of wealth Warren had inherited from his mother's death. The group was volatile, however, and disbanded after a brief stint. When Bobby (Iceman) went missing, Warren, with the help of Spider-Man rescued Iceman. The pair shared another adventure with the Hulk when Master Mold captured them. Warren and Candy moved away to Colorado for some time before going back to New York. Following Jean Grey's (Marvel Girl) apparent death, Cyclops left the X-Men for a time, so Angel rejoined the team to ensure they were not shorthanded. Warren eventually left the X-Men again due to constant conflict with fellow team member Wolverine. Warren was later kidnapped by the underground Morlocks to marry Callisto. He was released after the X-Man Storm defeated the Morlocks' leader Callisto in a duel for leadership of the Morlocks. Defenders At this time, Warren joined his original teammates Beast and Iceman to reorganize the Defenders using Warren's funds and Colorado Penthouse. This team also did not stay together long after many of the members seemingly died in a fight with a possessed Moondragon. X-Factor Upon receiving news from Reed Richards that the real Jean Grey was in fact alive, Warren called the other founding members of the X-Men to form X-Factor, an organization that intended to seek out and aid other mutants under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society as X-Terminators. Once again, Warren funded the group. He asked his best friend and college roommate, Cameron Hodge to act as the team's PR adviser, unaware that Cameron actually despised mutants and was the leader of the anti-mutant group The Right and was simply waiting for the time to strike. With X-Factor, he battled the Alliance of Evil and the Freedom Force, Apocalypse's Horsemen, and the Marauders. Death During a mission to save the Morlocks from being massacred by the Marauders, Warren's wings were pinned to the wall by the Marauder Harpoon. His wings were severely infected to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live. Although Warren objected, Hodge had a court order issued to go through with the amputation. Distraught by this experience, Warren attempted suicide, and was believed dead, although he was actually rescued by Apocalypse. Warren agreed to serve Apocalypse in return for his new techno-organic wings. Apocalypse warped his body and mind into his own "Angel of Death" upon his Celestial ship and placed him into his team of Horsemen. His new wings could fly higher, faster, were razor sharp with feathers that were thrown as blades with a nero-toxin. As Death, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor, but was soon brought out of his brainwashing after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands. He then rejoined his team as the somber and brooding "Archangel", as Beast called him, constantly fighting with the urge for his wings to kill. After battling the Chosen, Rejects and Beginagains on a space mission, he returned home to battle the Ravens. At this point, Warren was often the target of attack by his friend-turned-traitor, Cameron Hodge. Hodge eventually killed Candy Southern, and Worthington apparently killed Hodge in retaliation. He was also attacked by Caliban, an ex teammate now turned into the Horseman Death, trying to prove himself in the eyes of Apocalypse. He also had his chance to fight his former teammate Wolverine during the Inferno of New York City and during a resurrected Cameron Hodge's attack on the X-Men, New Mutants, and X-Factor on Genosha. Continually fighting an inward battle to fight his killer instincts, Warren eventually won over Apocalypse's influence. Warren then met a single mother, beat cop named Charlotte Jones and began an awkward relationship. Returning to the X-Men The original X-Factor became a part of the X-Men fold again after the return of Xavier and the defeat of the Shadow King, and Warren often adventured with the X-Men's "Gold Team." Their first mission together at the Hellfire Club ended badly with the death of all the Hellions and resulting in a coma for Jean and Emma Frost . The team battled Trevor Fitzroy and then journeyed to a void to rescue former Cosmonaut Mikhail Rasputin (Colossus' reality-warping mutant brother) from the Triumvirate. During this time, Warren was seduced by the Triumvirate leader Sha-Har-A-Zath into battling his comrades. Soon after, the X-Men returned to the Morlock Tunnels to stop a young mutant Brain Cell from mentally influencing the Morlocks to incite chaos. After the battle, Warren made his way back to the spot where his wings had been injured and began to believe he was going mad until Jean scolded him and stated that Apocalypse took one night from him and what he did with the rest of his life was up to him. She said that he was simply looking for an out for all of his destructive behavior, but Apocalypse was not to blame, he had simply given Warren the tools to destroy his own life. Warren was on a date with Charlotte when Xavier was shot by Stryfe in the guise of Cable. After allying himself with the new X-Factor and X-Force, Warren tracked down Apocalypse and the Mutant Liberation Front. While engaged in battle with Forearm , Warren accidentally decapitated Kamikaze, once again blaming his wing’s “lust for blood”. When Beast and Dr. Moira MacTaggart had exhausted all of their resources, Apocalypse stepped-in to save Xavier. Warren, surprisingly, vouched for Apocalypse's genius and when Apocalypse asked why, he stated that he would kill Apocalypse after torturing him and at a time of his choosing. When Psylocke informed Warren that Apocalypse was dying, Warren left the final battle to find him. Warren decided to leave him to die alone when Apocalypse asked him to end his misery. Warren rebuilt Harry's Hideaway with Hank then went on to battle the Acolytes and survived a head-on blast from Sven and Harlan Kleinstock, to Jean's astonishment. While attempting to recruit Forge in the quest to cure the Legacy Virus, Colossus finally lost control after the death of his sister and the constant battles against the same villains. Warren and Bobby were forced to hold him back from beating Trevor Fitzroy to death. The X-Men are then briefly attack by a super-powered, recently returned Magneto at Illyana Rasputin's funeral . While chaperoning fellow X-Man, Psylocke, to a night at the Hellfire Club due to the fact that both of their fathers were once members, Warren is attacked by former childhood friend Shinobi Shaw after refusing to join in a new Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. After Shaw's defeat, he became romantically involved with fellow X-Man Psylocke and together, they battled Spiral. After being captured by the Phalanx, Warren says good-bye to younger teammate, Jubilee, apologizing for being so distant while she was at the mansion. At which time, the school name was changed from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. After the events of the Age of Apocalypse, Warren is alerted by Detective Jones, who he apologizes for not keeping in touch with to which she replies it’s been two months, one week, and four days and to get over it, that mutants massacred a nightclub full of humans. During an escape from the mansion, Sabretooth gravely injured Psylocke and during his recapture, one of Warren's wings . Warren helped Wolverine (whom he had befriended in the meantime) search for a cure for Psylocke, and eventually, with the assistance of Dr. Strange and Gomurr The Ancient, revived her with help from the Crimson Dawn. Warren left the X-Men with Psylocke to recuperate. After Psylocke is alerted to the presence of Onslaught on the Astral Plane and an attempted warning from the Juggernaut, the two decide to return to briefly aid the X-Men. A short time later, through intense pain, he regained his original, feathered wings when his techno-organic ones "molted" away. While Warren hid in a church bell tower to escape the pain, he was visited by Ozymandias, which left him unsure whether Apocalypse had released his hold on him. Soon, he was left with two wings akin to his original feathered ones, although he retained his blue features. After defeating Maggott, Psylocke and Warren are captured by Nanny and on a trial for Gambit for his part in the Mutant Massacre of the Morlocks, Warren defends his former teammate. Later, when attempting to say good-bye to Scott and Jean, Warren is slammed by his teammates for his and Betsy's lack of commitment to the team. Warren joined a splinter X-Men group to assist the Mannites in their battle with the latest bearer of the name Death. When Worthington returned home, he was attacked by an alien doppelganger of the X-Man Wolverine. This prompted him and Psylocke to rejoin the X-Men, and they became involved in stopping the latest plan of the villain Apocalypse to gain ultimate power. During a fight with the brainwashed Wolverine, Angel became more and more ruthless, until he was overcome by a transformation that left him with glowing wings and hair as well as psionic abilities. He used these abilities to track down the first Horseman known as War, who had somehow once again become a paraplegic, and healed him. Warren explained that he had become the embodiment of hope, and then he used his new-found psionic powers to heal War. Warren then divided his time between running his fortune, Worthington Industries, and working with the X-Men. Over time, his new abilities disappeared and his relationship with Psylocke drifted apart. Eventually, Warren returned to the X-Men full-time. He helped the X-Men defeat the threats of the X-Corps and the Vanisher's mutant drug cartel. Warren became the leader of the X-Men's active away team, and even took the opportunity to address a European summit about mutant rights. This move and the cause that he promoted helped turn the X-Men from an outlaw band of heroes to a recognized global rights group. In a battle with the plant-being Black Tom Cassidy, Worthington was entrapped in Black Tom's life-draining vines and began to enter cardiac arrest. He was saved by his teammates, whereupon his blue skin reverted to its former color. (This was later pointed to as a signal that his healing abilities had begun to manifest themselves more strongly). After rescuing Stacy X, Warren became the object of her constant flirtation, while at the same time dealing with the fact that Husk, an X-Man much younger than him, also had a crush on him. Warren was forced to confront his cavalier attitude toward his fortune when he discovered Lobo Technology, a division of Worthington Industries that had been taken over by Maximus Lobo and a community of mutant werewolves. Lobo fought the X-Men and nearly killed Worthington and the junior X-Men member Husk. The two barely escaped and only survived from the brink of death with the help of Worthington's healing powers. Maximus Lobo revealed that he was involved in the murder of Worthington's father, in part so that he could create a dominate subspecies of mutant werewolves operating out of Lobo Tech. Lobo ultimately defeated himself by allowing Lobo Tech to explode rather than concede defeat to the X-Men. Stacy X left the X-Men, saying goodbye to Warren in a nude video of her. While he watched this, Paige walks in on him. Unsure if his healing powers had returned, Warren used his blood at a local children's hospital to heal as many children as he could while the doctors confirmed that like blood types could be healed by him. Warren and Husk developed a romantic relationship after their ordeal, but it started off uneasy and continued in fits and starts. They committed themselves to each other when the X-Men helped Husk's brother Jay deal with mutant bigotry in his hometown. During this time, Warren apologized to Wolverine for not liking him all these years and commended his service with the X-Men. Warren and Paige took time-off from the X-Men's active roster. Warren founded the Mutantes Sans Frontieres, a global outreach effort, in Zanzibar. They were attacked by the Weaponeers, hired by Viper for Courtney Ross, during the gala reception. After being asked to improve the X-Men's public image, Warren, with help from S.H.I.E.L.D, created "Wings Over the World", a dome using anti-gravity units that allowed people with disabilities to use metal wings to glide through the air in the facility. Warren also joined the remaining members of the original X-Men to rescue the 198. Warren was one of the original Champions assembled by Amadeus Cho to help a recently returned and angry Hulk. It was later revealed that Amadeus simply needed Warren's money. Messiah CompleX Warren supported Cyclops' team sent to Cooperstown, Alaska after a mutant birth was detected for the first time M-Day. He returned to active duty and was sent to question the Acolytes and later battle the Marauders. When the city of San Francisco were being taken over by the illusions of a mutant known as Goddess, Warren was taken into the illusion and battles against Cyclops and Emma. When he was freed from the mind-controlling illusions, he saved the mayor of San Francisco, Sadie Sinclair, from being run over by a truck . At her invitation, the X-Men reformed at their new headquarters in San Francisco, Graymalkin Industries, which was funded by Warren . X-Force While Cyclops is secretly using Warren's Aerie in Colorado for X-Force, Warren is attacked by a brainwashed Wolfsbane and his wings ripped off. Upon an attempt to heal Warren and restore his wings by X-Men healer Elixir, it is learned that Warren's feathered wings were not human, but still techno-organic. Warren then reverts back into his Death/Archangel persona, with outfit and techno-organic wings. He returned to serve the X-men as part of Wolverine's secret strike force X-Force. After joining Cyclops' secret black ops team X-force, Warren gained the ability to switch back and forth between his Angel and Archangel personas. Warren was also shown to have more tolerance for brutality in his Archangel persona, for example when he murdered hundreds of winged Purifiers during a raid of the Purifier base. X-force also used Warren's home as a temporary base to maintain secrecy. Like all members of X-Force, Warren remains a member of the X-Men while secretly going on missions with X-Force when ordered. - He originally tried to keep the secret of his transformation from his other X-Men teammates, but during a recruiting mission with Beast, he was forced to transform into his Death/Archangel form to save them. Angel's old nemesis, Cameron Hodge, was resurrected by the Purifiers, much to Warren's dismay. He also fought against Selene on Necroshasee Necrosha as well as being sent into the future to find Cable. He was again sent into the future to stop an endless wave of Nimrods flooding into the dome created by Bastion encasing the X-Men's new base of Utopia and much of the San Francisco Bay Area. Heroic Age After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine returned to his teammates and declared that X-Force would continue but no one would know, and Warren initially joins the re-formed X-Force. He and Psylocke rekindled their relationship after joining the team as she is helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. The team's first mission is to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. | Powers = Wings: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Archangel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. It is possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had affair with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV is highly contagious. Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Conditionally Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath. Later, after his organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. Formerly Angel temporarily had his wings empowered with 'lifeforce' in a later confrontation with Apocalypse. After healing the former Horseman War I, his wings returned to normal. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Archangel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Business Sense: He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = He has a weakness for beautiful women. | Equipment = Image Inducer | Transportation = | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: The Animated Series * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * X-Men Evolution * X-Men Legends | Notes = * Angel used to be involved in long love triangle with Cyclops over Jean Grey when they were teenagers. * Angel formerly dated Candy Southern who was later killed by Cameron Hodge. * Angel is a member of the Hellfire Club, a position he inherited from his father, though he doesn't often officially associate with them, and is not a member of the Inner Circle. * Angel was in a long-term relationship with Psylocke, but they eventually broke up with they realized they were too different. * Angel is currently dating Husk * Angel has since reignited his relationship with Psylocke, partly due to the fact that she is helping to control his transformations into Archangel | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe *Tales of Suspense #49 - Was accidentally caught within the effect of a nuclear blast while flying over a Stark Industries test facility. The radiation from the blast corrupted his mind causing him to become evil. He was tracked down by Iron Man, who shocked him back to normal during the fight. * - Cameo Appearance * - - Origins * - - Wings are amputated and Angel is driven suicidal. * - - Apocalypse turns Angel into his Fourth Horseman, Death. }} Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Winged Characters Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Champions of Los Angeles members Category:Defenders members Category:198 Mutants Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Regeneration Category:Healers Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Millionaires Category:Cheyarafim Category:Worthington Family Category:X-Force members Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:X-Club members Category:Utopians Category:Dissociative identity disorder